


Should've Been a Sane Convo

by reminiscence



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: All Dialogue Fic, Gen, Post-Canon, ageless character, ffn challenge: GX bingo: the non-flash version, ffn challenge: diversity writing challenge, word count: under 1000 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7892683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reminiscence/pseuds/reminiscence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, a little lighthearted gossiping can get very confusing - especially when the strange kid is scarily well-informed (assuming you believe in shadow magic and the afterlife and pharaohs and all that...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should've Been a Sane Convo

'It's so cool, how the King of Games never lost his title. Went all the way to the grave with it, so now no-one will ever truly measure up. It's gotta suck for Kaiba too, to get the title this way. No-one wants to wait their whole life trying to win a title off their greatest rival, only to gain it when the other person's dead and buried and you've never beaten them before. I mean, granted, Kaiba did beat him that one time in Duellist Kingdom, but the King of Games was a nobody back then…'

'Hmm...guess you're right. Though I've heard he did lose. A few times, too.'

'And where'd you hear that? Some older brother of yours beat him?'

'Of course not. I haven't got siblings. And I was pretty much beat when he pulled Orisis out, though we didn't wind up finishing the duel properly. Interdimensional travel doesn't wait around for duels to finish, unfortunately. Doesn't seem to think that's as important as gaining whatever lesson there was to be learnt.'

'You mean to say a kid like you has duelled the King of Games? That's ridiculous.'

'Not really. It was a long time ago. And the losses I know of were even longer.'

'Which makes even less sense, kid. You can't be more than twenty.'

'Depends on how you define age, I guess. I've been eighteen for...at least fifty years now. I lose track.'

'Kid, you're only sounding more ridiculous.'

'I tend to do that. Can't really be helped, since that's the truth, but oh well. But Kaiba knows.'

'Knows what? A shrimp like you?'

'Nah… or maybe. I did meet him when I was ten or eleven, but Kaiba meets so many people that I doubt he'd remember. Missed the main-island part of the graduation too, though my friends tell it's not terribly exciting.'

'Duel Academia, you mean? So that's an old beat-up Orisis jacket you're wearing?'

'Yep. And too bad Tome-san's not around. Only reason this one's still wearable is her. The original one got all burnt up fighting Paradox.'

'Sure, whatever kid. I won't even ask who Paradox is. And how'd we even get onto this topic?'

'Talking about the king of games and his undefeated record. But you know, the original King of Games was technically the Pharaoh, until Yugi defeated him and he passed into the Afterlife.'

'Pharaoh? Afterlife? That's it. You're completely drunk and I'm just sitting here listening to you and getting drunk myself, and none of this nonsensical conversation will make sense in the morning.'

'Drunk? On this stuff?'

'Of course, you Japanese kids are lightweight.'

'Maybe, maybe not. But I'm eighteen and the drinking age is twenty.'

'... They let a minor in? What the hell?'

'Anyone can drink water or lemonade, and it's not like there's an age limit on the door. But I'm not drunk.'

'In that case, you're just plain crazy or I'm so drunk I'm writing your dialogue for you.'

'Nope, I'm telling the truth and it's pretty well known...well, if you talk to the right people, I guess. As I said, Kaiba knows. He was there. The Ceremonial Duel is public knowledge actually. Don't you believe it?'

'Hmmph, of course not. Who'd believe something crazy like that?'

'We're taught us all that in Duel Academia, you know. Though I guess it helps when your own three years at Duel Academia are crazy. Also helps when you've met a few people who can tell the story and you believe them. But, honestly, most of the story's from Hane Kuriboh.'

'What Kuriboh?'

'Hane Kuriboh. Y'know, the Kuriboh with wings in the room.'

'You mean that fluffball isn't a part of alcohol induced hallucination?'

'...I'm thinking we should have picked somewhere else to talk.'

**Author's Note:**

> Written for
> 
> GX Bingo, the non-flash version, #107 - mystery (genre)  
> Diversity Writing Challenge, b61 - write a fic with only dialogue


End file.
